


danser jusqu'à la fin de l'amour

by apolliades



Category: Inception (2010), Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Short One Shot, clock the les mis reference for bonus points, i don't feel like tagging this thing yet again so that's what you get
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/pseuds/apolliades
Summary: “Viens ici, chéri. S’il te plaît. Danse avec moi.”





	danser jusqu'à la fin de l'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dannsa gu deireadh a' ghaoil (dancing to the end of love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537641) by [apolliades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/pseuds/apolliades). 



> je présente mes excuses pour cette putain de traduction. si c'était pas évident, le français est pas ma langue maternelle (c'est mon troisième). merci de votre attention en tout cas :)

“Alors. Nous avons bu un verre.” Eames s’est levé du sofa, décisivement. Il regarda Tommy avec constance.

“…plusieurs verres,” murmura Tommy, “…et quoi?” 

“‘Et quoi’?” imitait Eames. Il y avait une lueur claire dans son regard, en dépit d’avoir bu une demi-bouteille de whisky. “T’as dit un verre et une dance, n’est-ce pas?” 

“Ah, non— j’étais pas sérieux—”

“Mais t’as _dit._ ”

Tommy faisait non de la tête. “Eames, non. J’suis ivre, je peux pas danser.” 

Eames rit; rouge et débraillé comme il était, il était rayonnant. “Est-ce que t’as peur?”

Tommy lui lança un regard noir de son place, effondré dans le sofa. “Non, j’suis _ivre.”_

“Tommy. Lève-toi. Viens ici.”

Ses objections n’était pas entendues; Eames persista, tendit sa main, souriant comme le diable. Et Tommy pourrait jamais résister le diable. 

“Viens ici, chéri. S’il te plaît. Danse avec moi.” 

Tommy s’est levé, à contrecœur, et alla. Quant Eames l’a prise par la main, sa peau était chaude de l’alcool et le feu. 

“Je te remercie,” dit Eames, radieux, l’attirait près de lui, et il lui remerciait avec des bisous douces, chauds, humides sur le front, chaque joue, et le menton de Tommy. 

“De rien.” Il y avait une trace du sarcasm dans son voix, mais c’était difficile d’être fâché quand Eames l’embrassa comme ça, comme s’il était quelque chose de précieux. 

Eames rit encore, doucement, tendrement. Il commença de lui balancer, lentement, avec ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. Le moindre mouvement. Tommy baissa la tête à l’épaule d’Eames.

“Nous avons pas de musique,” il a marmonné. 

“Si, nous l'avons. Écoute.”

Eames commença à chanter. Si doucement, pour Tommy seulement, uniquement. 

“You’re just too good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you…” 

Maintenant c’était Tommy qui a rit, mais doucement, gentiment. Il appuya ses mains dans la poitrine d’Eames; Eames lissait ses cheveux. 

“Tu chantes faux.”

“Shhh, ça ne fait rien, ça m’est égal. You feel like heaven to touch…” 

Eames resserrera ses bras, un peu. Il continuait à chanter, même quand ses mots diminuèrent, et bien que Tommy avait raison: il chantait vraiment faux.

“I wanna hold you so much.”

Dans son étreinte, réchauffé et en sécurité — au moins pour ce moment-là — Tommy commençait à s’endormir. 

Après un moment, il chuchotera à son oreille, avec de petits bisous silencieux comme la ponctuation. “Tu dors sur tes pieds comme un cheval.”

Tommy poussa un soupir, chaud sur son cou. Ses yeux étaient fermés. “Je suis cheval.” 

Eames a souri. L’affection qu’il avait pour Tommy était si grande, de temps en temps elle lui fait presque mal. “Non, mon ange. T’es mon mari, n’est-ce pas?”

“…ouais.” 

“Ouais. Alors, allons-y, chéri. Nous allons au lit.” 

“Au lit? Pourquoi?”

“T’es pas fatigué?” 

“Non.” 

Eames lui emmena à leur lit quand même, soutenant son poids dans ses bras. Tommy s’est affalé sans résister. 

“T’es vraiment pas fatigué? T’es quoi, alors?” 

Tommy était muet pour un moment, pour assez de temps que Eames croyait qu’il dormait en vrai, mais —

“Ivre, tu sais. J’suis ivre,” il a dit, étouffé où son visage était écrasé à le matelas. “Et…” 

Les mains d’Eames fait une pause sur les bouton de sa chemise. “Et?”

Tommy a ouvrit les yeux, fatigué et somnolent et content. Il regarda Eames avec une inexprimable douceur, et lui dit, “Et amoureux de toi.” 


End file.
